Valentine's Day for Gwevin
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Kevin's actually putting some effort into the holiday and screwing up with many epic failures. Gwen's... not impressed. *More comedy than fluff!


**A/N: sorry I haven't posted much lately. Been working hard on this! plus, busy schedule…**

**You knew a Valentine's Day fic was coming! This one of my new favorites!!!! very fluffy. Very funny. Mostly funny. So angsters, don't flip out yet!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing… sadly… first poem is mine. Second poem is Nic's. credit due to her!**

* * *

**V-Day**

Gwen slid into the car, finding a pink, red, and white lace covered envelope on her seat and Kevin's hand on the wheel, the car moving before she'd even closed the door. "Hey!" she squealed, slamming the door after it nearly hit a stop sign, being wide open and all. "What the heck is with you?!" Her emerald eyes flitted to him with a gleam of anger and curiosity.

"Holidays," he replied, shaking his head. "Do you know how hard it is to find a card for anything on the day of the holiday?!" Kevin looked over to her, a bit pissed and out of breath.

Her heart sank. "You forgot…"

"Did not," he argued. "I'm a little busy sometimes. Cut me a break. Between aliens and new family issues and a bit of an allowance problem came up so I was hoping you'd be fine with this." Kevin put his hand over Gwen's. "I'm sorry." There was a short pause before he finished, "I try."

She bit back that pain that was eating at her. Gwen understood how complicated things were for him. "It's fine."

Ben stuck his head forward from the backseat, placing his face between the two. "Gwen, you at least got a Valentine's Day card! I got a sympathy one!"

"Yeah," Kevin retorted. "Sympathy for having that face."

Gwen held back her laugh.

The brunette boy in the backseat snorted. "Just drop me off and you guys can go have your Valentine's Day fun. I've got practice." He sank back into the leather as the car moved forward, heading for the well-known soccer fields of Bellwood.

"Good. The sooner I get rid of you, the sooner I can spend a little time with Gwen."

The girl in question bit her lip. "Kevin…" She didn't want to hurt him. He'd already tried his best for a special day. But she couldn't miss karate.

His eyes glinted in her direction. "Got your karate bag in the back, Gwen," he mentioned. "By the way, no problem. Just try to keep your window unlocked for when I want to do something nice."

She couldn't help but smile. "Thanks," she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek softly.

"Ew," Ben groaned with a fake barf all over the car's seats and floor. "You guys could've at least waited until I left."

"Don't forget to show the sympathy card to all your friends," Kevin chuckled as Ben got out of the car as soon as it stopped near the grassy flat lands. "I wrote 'Your face' on the inside."

"Ha ha." Ben grabbed his bag out of the trunk and slammed it a little harder than he should've just to piss Kevin off. It showed when the driver's face flushed red with anger.

Valentine's Day was for romance, not friendship. Ben and Kevin were living, breathing proof of that.

"Are you-" Gwen was cut off when a soccer ball hit the windshield. Good thing it was at low speeds or else it would've most likely shattered the glass everywhere, spraying the two with shards and sending them into a world of pain. The girl considered them both lucky.

Kevin stuck his head out the window to see Ben coming to retrieve the ball. "Now get your stupid butt and your stupid car out of my soccer fields," the younger growled.

Grumbling Kevin threw the car in reverse and backed right over Ben's bike which the brunette boy had unhitched so he could ride home without asking Kevin for a ride. That was officially screwed.

The car just kept going, Ben staring after it with disgust and awe on his face.

The dark teen grinned wildly.

"Kevin, you are absolutely crazy," Gwen complained, putting a hand to her forehead. A few strands of hair fell in her face. "I swear you've lost your mind."

He smiled wider.

"And you obviously believe that's a good thing…" She sighed, her fingers finding the flap to the envelope on the card. "Am I allowed to read it?"

If he could express his happiness any better, he would've. But his cheeks were already hurting. Smiles weren't his strongest point. Especially for so long. "Uh-huh." It was torture on his normally solemn face. "Go ahead."

Gwen slid her nails under the stuck paper. "Did you lick it?"

"Nope." His grip on the wheel loosened. "I had Ben do it when I told him to stick his tongue out and close his eyes and he actually did it so I didn't have to."

The girl wondered how she ever fell in love with him. She ripped it slightly, trying to keep the envelope in perfect condition. On the cover of the card inside was a giant heart with some doodles on the inside that looked like a bunch of squiggles. Gwen's gaze fell to Kevin who returned her look with a shrug and said, "I learned not to leave a card out on the table when Annie runs out of things to color on."

She gave him a sympathetic look before turning her sights back on the card. "I still love it."

"Read the inside," he ushered.

Her eyes skimmed the page. Of course, it was one of the hand written kind.

_Roses are purple_

_Chocolate is blue_

_I'm not good at rhymes_

_Yeah, you should probably stop reading before your eyes burn_

_By the way, love you, Gwen._

She looked over at him. "Really?" She couldn't believe it was that awful.

"I try."

He had an entirely good excuse. He wasn't the best with words and his schooling was minimal at best. Kevin wasn't much of an expresser and he hardly ever realized how hard it was to write something good until he forgot the first line of every classic poem he had ever heard. Even the sucky ones off of Charlie Brown. The Valentine's Day special had been on the night before and Annie insisted on watching since Kevin was babysitting for the moment. "Sorry."

Gwen closed her eyes. "I'm so glad you at least put in some effort." She looked out the window to find that they were already at the gym for her karate class. She grabbed her backpack and opened the door. Then remembering she had to ask Kevin something. He beat her to it.

His door was hanging open, a notebook in his hand as the keys killed the engine's glorious purr. "Come on. I'll grab your bag."

Feeling very thankful for having someone like Kevin, she slowly rose out of the seat, closing the door neatly behind her. "Kevin," she said, approaching him as he opened the trunk to grab her things. "Thanks."

"Since the card was an epic fail, I kind of have to make up for it."

She knew why he was so incredible sometimes. It was moments like these when she just wanted to bury her face in his broad chest and smile and let him hold her the way he always wanted to.

Kevin cleared his throat. "So are you going to let go of me or what?"

Snapping herself back into reality, she found she really had hugged him tightly. And he'd put one of his arms around her sweetly without a second thought, his hands falling into place, one between her shoulder blades and the other fitting perfectly into the small of her back.

"You let go first," Gwen challenged.

He did move one hand to grab her bag and sling it over his shoulder before tightening his grip around her waist.

"Kev, what are you-" She was cut off as her body was tucked into his chest when he scooped her up in his arms.

"You're going to be late."

Gwen cursed herself, wishing she had left the schedule alone and just skipped karate for the day. Life would've been easier. "Fine," the girl huffed, folding her arms in her pissed off way. "Let's just go."

"Or we could ditch and I could throw you in the lake."

"What?"

Kevin laughed and carried her into the gym.

**GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN**

Her emerald gaze kept flicking over to him. Kevin sat innocently on the bleachers, notebook in hand, balancing a pencil on his nose. So much for that. He wasn't doing anything at all. So far, she'd seen him:

1) Throwing the pencil and catching it

2) Making paper airplanes and throwing them at her

3) Balancing pencils on his nose

4) Somehow, sticking a spoon on his forehead by licking it

Gwen really wondered about him sometimes. Where in the world did he get a spoon?

Kevin could not find a word that rhymed with purple…

**GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN**

She fell back into the passenger seat while Kevin slammed the trunk, finding another card on the seat. How it got there, she had no idea. Kevin hadn't left the gym throughout the entire class.

The dark teen got in, slipping the keys into the ignition. "Open it," he insisted as the engine came to life under the hood of the green and black striped car.

"Kevin, stop trying," she sighed. "We both know this is _not_ your holiday." She brushed her hair behind her ear, ready to pull it up into a ponytail until Kevin's hand stopped her. She knew he didn't like it up and that's why she did it sometimes, just to piss him off.

"Don't. You. Dare," he said, smiling the whole time. He ran his fingers along her hand and up into her hair, twirling a few red strands around one finger.

She rolled her eyes and submitted. The girl loved the way he could act all sweet when his voice was demanding. "You win."

"Since when have I lost?"

Gwen sank into the seat, her heart soaring. She picked up the card. Then slowly rolled down the window. Her eyes watched as the white envelope danced away in the wind as the car sped off without it.

And Kevin laughed.

**GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN**

"Okay, so would you rather throw Ben off a cliff or throw me off a cliff?" Kevin asked, throwing a rock at the surface of the glittering water, watching it skip a few paces before dropping like an anvil.

"Well," she began, surrounding a stone with mana. She threw it at a tree, overshooting the water entirely and gave the dark teen a sheepish smile. "I think I can live without Ben."

Kevin sighed, falling back into the cool grass. Bellwood hadn't got a lot of snow over the winter. "Sorry today was kind of sucky."

"It wasn't."

"I'm terrible at this kind of stuff." He looked over at her, regretting not coming up with more. "It's not one of those things I learned on the streets."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I don't think you get the point of Valentine's Day."

He grinned. "Yeah. I don't."

"The point is to show that you love someone, not give them the world. If you had to give them the world, Ben would be fighting every single person right now, but since he's not, that's a good thing. I love you and that's what counts and I'm not sure if you love me or not, but-"

Taken aback by that statement, Kevin started up on the dramatics. "Gwen! How could you say that? Of course I love you!"

"Show off," Gwen laughed, running her fingers through his long ebony hair and staring into his earthy onyx eyes. She loved him. So much it hurt. Hearing that… it was like she'd just hit Heaven and they decided to send her back down because she wasn't dead yet. "Now tell me like you mean it."

"Nah." He put one hand over hers. "It's not the way I like to do things, you know?"

She knew all too well.

"Come on," Kevin said, sitting up and getting back to his feet before reaching down to help her. "It's late."

"It's only five."

"In my world, it's late."

**GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN**

Gwen curled up in her room. She laid another spell book in front of her. Since the time travel incident, she'd been stealing from Charmcaster and Hex a lot more. It would've been better to just freeze time, look through all the books, and then get out, but she didn't have the time to do that.

Something hit her window.

She ignored it until another one hit. And another. Then another. One finally cracked the glass and she got up.

"Cliché, Kevin," she called down, seeing his dark form standing there. "You do know how many guys do that, right?"

"Remember that this is _not_ my holiday," he yelled back up.

She climbed out onto the roof and stepped down her platforms of mana. "Cliché," she repeated.

"Well I'm awesome so shut it."

"Don't have to get pissy."

"Don't have to be so hateful. I worked hard on getting here and finding those yellow flower things that you like is more difficult than you think." He pulled an entire bouquet of them from behind his back. "Yeah, so be nice to me for the day. I try."

Gwen smiled, taking them. "By the way, you owe me a new window."

"Crap…"

The ride to the garage was short and quiet with the engine's rumble as the background music and some scream-o song coming softly from the radio. Gwen was amazed he actually had a radio beyond all the alien tech.

Lights glowed from the entrance and Kevin parked inside.

"What are we going to do?" Gwen asked as she slammed the door. Kevin's door echoed the same thing only moments later, but less loud.

"Dunno." His reply was short and sweet, his eyes sparkling as he tried to keep a straight face. "Still think I'm clicky?"

"Cliché," she corrected while folding her arms across her chest. "And no because you don't even have the class to take me anywhere other than the garage." Gwen ran her finger along the fabric of the couch. "So I'd say pathetic."

"How about psycho-pathetic?"

"What?!"

"Exactly."

Gwen was thinking about giving up on him entirely until she saw him smile at her as he leaned against the car's glossy hood. "You know you're gorgeous, right?" he asked, staring at her with a starry look in the obsidian depths of his eyes. "I mean, I can't get enough of you."

"That's why you drag me around everywhere?" she asked, looking back at him, cocking her head to one side.

Kevin grinned. "I only bring Ben along so he doesn't feel like such an idiot."

They both got a real good laugh out of that.

There was a lingering silence. "So you want a smoothie? I got some in the back." Kevin flicked a thumb over his shoulder.

"We're just going to stay here?"

His eyes landed on hers. "Um… I'm very bad at this love stuff, remember?" It was a very good excuse. Gwen had given him a tool without even realizing it.

Gwen collapsed into the couch. "Okay. I'll let you screw up this year, but next year, I'm expecting something incredibly awesome."

"Make me a list." He grabbed a wrench and rolled himself and the board under the car.

**GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN**

Her eyes fluttered open to find the garage still lit up with the lights above and snoring was echoing through the space.

Of course, Kevin was crashed in the backseat of the car, the door slightly ajar to leave room for his legs to stick out. The tiny vehicle wasn't exactly the best place for a nap.

Until she looked out the garage's gaping door, she saw the sun barely peaking over the horizon. "Oh my God," Gwen muttered, emerald orbs widening. She had been gone all night. With Kevin. What the heck were her parents going to think? She got up, finding her body sore and tired, not willing to move far. "Kevin," she called softly.

He didn't even twitch. _The moron_, she thought. She loved him to bits, but sometimes, he was just… There wasn't even a word for the stupidity.

Gwen paced over to the car, her muscles screaming with protest at each movement. "Kevin," she said again.

The notebook was sitting on his chest, a pencil stuck up one nostril. There really wasn't a way for her to tell him how dumb he looked. It was a good thing he was asleep or else he would've caught her giggling like a little schoolgirl. Even thought that was exactly what she was. Her fingers caught the edge of the notebook and she lifted it off his torso. Still, he didn't even move. Lucky for Gwen, Kevin was a very, very heavy sleeper. An elephant could've thrown him against a wall and he would've slept on.

It was pretty pathetic. Gwen smiled as she remembered his psycho-pathetic line.

Then her gaze fell across some words scrawled across the page in Kevin's chicken-scratch handwriting along the top of the page.

Note to self: buy a beret

Gwen wondered what went on through his mind somedays. Then she looked back to the top of the page, to find what he'd written for real.

_Roses are red  
Apples are too  
Violets are violet  
They will never be blue  
But that doesn't matter  
This is the truth  
I'll look past the colours  
And reveal my love for you._

_Now look up. I'm awake._

She did look up to watch the pencil fall out of his nose as he snored again.

The odds of him being awake: slim to none.

Totally grossed out, she picked the pencil up, avoiding the part that was disgusting, and wrote down a few words of her own, elegant script falling perfectly across the margins. Then she put it carefully back on him and kissed his cheek before disappearing for the day. But not before she put the pencil back in his nose, just to show him how stupid he could be.

**GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN~GWEVIN**

Kevin's eyes flew open as he felt the sun's rays that came through his windshield burning his skin and he scrambled out of the car, looking at his skin to find it perfectly fine. Then looking to the couch, he found Gwen gone… and a pencil in his nose… When did that get there? He took it out and threw it on the ground where the notebook had fallen when he got up. It was about noon. So he wasn't late. In Kevin-world, at least.

He bent down to pick up the paper and found dark graphite across the bottom of the page in the form of four words.

_I love you, Kevin_

That fixed the fact of burning pain in his blood from the sun and a pencil in his nose.

* * *

**A/N: I really loved writing this one!! Kevin is very bad at romantic stuff! Like it? Love it? Hate it? I hope not the last one… Review please and thank you!**

**~Sky**


End file.
